


Pretty Pictures

by arysa13



Series: 2019 Kink Meme Fills [9]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, F/M, Secret Relationship, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-27 21:17:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19797943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arysa13/pseuds/arysa13
Summary: At his thirtieth birthday, Bellamy sneaks upstairs with his boss's sixteen year old daughter.





	Pretty Pictures

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: Big age gap. Clarke is underage, and Bellamy can't stop taking filthy photos of her while he fucks her to get off to later.

Bellamy decided on a big party for his thirtieth birthday. He’s never been one to care much about birthdays, but with his recent promotion, his new house, and his sister getting into her top choice for college, he has a lot to celebrate.

He’s been congratulated more times than he can count, and there’s a pile of gifts accumulating on the coffee table. It’s crowded already, and not everyone is here yet.

His conversation with a neighbour is cut short when a strong hand grips him on the shoulder, and he spins around to see his boss, Jake Griffin, grinning at him.

“Mr. Griffin,” Bellamy grins back. “So glad you could make it.” After all, Jake is the reason for Bellamy’s success. The reason he feels like celebrating tonight.

Jake grabs Bellamy’s hand and shakes it firmly. “Happy birthday. I brought you a present.” Jake steps aside, and behind him stands his teenage daughter, Clarke. Bellamy’s breath hitches, and his eyes drop to her generous cleavage, almost spilling out of her tight red dress. How can her father let her go out dressed like that? He has to know what his daughter looks like. What men are thinking when they look at her, without a care that she’s only sixteen. Bellamy certainly doesn’t care. His cock jumps at the sight of her.

“Happy birthday, Mr Blake,” Clarke says sweetly, handing Bellamy the no doubt very expensive bottle of whiskey she’s holding.

“Thank you, Clarke,” Bellamy smiles. “And Mr Griffin.”

“Please,” Jake rolls his eyes. “It’s Jake now. Don’t make me tell you again.”

“Yes, Mr—Jake,” Bellamy grins.

“How about I pour us a couple of glasses, huh?” Jake says, and Bellamy hands him the bottle. “Glasses?”

“In the kitchen.”

Jake nods. “Clarke, how about you keep Bellamy company for a minute?”

“Okay,” Clarke agrees, her cheeks turning pink. Jake disappears towards the kitchen, and Bellamy and Clarke both watch him go. She turns back to him once her dad is out of sight. “So, thirty, huh?” she smiles cheekily. “You’re so old.”

“Don’t be a brat,” Bellamy says. Clarke steps closer to him, so close her breasts brush against his chest for a moment. He shivers.

“You like it when I’m a brat,” she declares.

“Is that right?”

Clarke nods, biting her lip. “I have another present for you,” she whispers. “But I can’t give it to you with all these people around.”

Bellamy swallows thickly. He’s hard already. He dips his head, presses his lips against her ear. “Go and wait upstairs for me,” he murmurs. “I’ll slip away when I can.”

He hears Clarke let out a shaky breath. Goddamn he wants to slip his hand between her legs right here. When was the last time he had her? Before his promotion, definitely. In her dad’s office, over a month ago it must have been, while Jake was in a meeting and Clarke had dropped around after school.

The first time was just after she turned sixteen, when Jake asked Bellamy to pick Clarke up from school. He’d taken her virginity in the back of Jake’s brand new Mercedes, after she let her plaid skirt ride up to reveal the wet patch on her cotton panties.

He should feel bad about it, probably. He’s almost twice her age. She’s not even legal. But he can’t bring himself to care, when he knows that pretty little thing belongs to him, and him alone.

Clarke skips off towards the staircase, and a moment later Jake returns with two glasses of whiskey.

“To you,” Jake says, clinking his glass against Bellamy’s. “For your birthday, and for being the only trustworthy, decent man in the whole company.”

-

He sneaks upstairs as soon as he can. Between trivial conversations, each one only lasting a minute anyway. No one is going to miss him for half an hour when there is liquor flowing and music playing. If they ask, he’ll just say he had to take a phone call.

He practically runs up the top half of the staircase, but manages to compose himself before he opens the door to his bedroom. The red dress is on the floor. Clarke is propped up against the pillows on his bed, naked. A vision. Before he can think better of it, he pulls his phone out of his pocket and snaps a photo of her. Who knows how long it will be until he gets to see her like this again?

His cock strains against the fly of his pants, desperate to be inside her.

“What took you so long?” Clarke whines.

“Sorry, baby,” Bellamy says. He’s not sorry at all. He loves the thought of her waiting her for him, naked in his bed. “Don’t want your daddy to get suspicious, do we? Don’t want him to find out I took his little girl’s virginity, do we?”

Clarke shakes her head. “He’d be mad,” Clarke says.

“I know he would,” Bellamy says. “He doesn’t need to know you’re my little girl now.” If Jake found out about Bellamy fucking his daughter, he’d be fired and in prison in ten seconds flat. That knowledge only makes it all the more exciting. “So, what’s my present?”

“Me, obviously,” Clarke says. “You get to fuck me.”

“I already get to fuck you.”

Clarke pouts. “You don’t like your present?”

Bellamy raises an eyebrow at her. She’s loves using the hurt little girl act on him. He plays along. “Of course I like it, baby. But I was hoping for something a little more.”

Clarke catches her bottom lip between her teeth. “What do you want?”

Bellamy shrugs off his jacket. He starts slowly unbuttoning his shirt. “I want to come inside you,” he says.

Clarke flushes. “I’ll get pregnant,” she whispers. That would be a terrible thing, though Bellamy is sure the thought of it gets her as horny as it does him.

“Not if I come in your ass,” Bellamy says. His shirt hits the floor. Clarke squirms.

“In my ass?” she squeaks. Bellamy nods. He’s played with her ass before, pushed his big fingers inside her, made her come that way, but she’s never had his cock in her ass.

“And I want to take pictures,” he adds. “Need something to get me through until the next time I can have you.”

“What if my dad finds the pictures?”

“No one will see them except me,” Bellamy promises. “So can I have my present? Or should I go back down to the party?”

“You can have your present,” Clarke swallows. Bellamy gets his phone out again and snaps another picture of her, before he removes his pants and underwear. He doesn’t miss Clarke squeeze her thighs together when she gets a glimpse of his cock.

Bellamy walks over to the bed and kneels on the end, holding his phone out. “Spread your legs, sweetheart,” he says. “Show me your pretty pussy like a good girl.” Clarke obeys, her legs opening. “Knees up,” Bellamy commands. Clarke flushes as she does what he says, and he snaps a few pictures of her swollen pussy, her clit engorged and visible.

“Bellamy,” Clarke whines.

“Shh, baby,” Bellamy says. “Need you to suck my cock now, okay? Gonna get some photos of your mouth around me.”

Clarke nods, scrambling to her hands and knees in front of him. Bellamy views her through his phone screen as she licks his cock. His thumb hits the capture button over and over. She takes him into her mouth, and he fists his free hand into her hair, pulling slightly. She whimpers, and Bellamy gives a low groan. More photos.

“That’s it,” Bellamy says as she takes him deeper. “Good girl, you look so pretty like this, my cock in your mouth. Gotta stretch your lips so wide, don’t you? Such a dirty girl. How about you look up at me? Pose for the camera, baby.”

Clarke looks up, wide blue eyes looking so innocent, despite the massive cock in her mouth. Only Bellamy knows just how filthy she really is. She almost chokes on his cock, and the sound gives him a thrill. He loves knowing he’s too big for her.

“Oh, sweetheart,” Bellamy coos. “You try so hard to take it all, don’t you? One day you will,” he says. “Okay, that’s enough,” he tells her, and Clarke backs off, sitting back on her calves. “Gonna fuck your pussy now. But don’t worry, I won’t come until I’m in your ass.”

Just the mention of him fucking her ass has her blushing again. He loves it. Loves to make her blush, to make her squirm. Loves reminding her what a filthy little girl she is.

She’s eager to have him in her pussy though, and she lies back against the pillows, wriggling down and spreading her legs for him. He takes another picture. He puts his free hand on one of her tits, and despite their size, his hand almost covers it. Another picture, and then another as he squeezes. He takes her nipple between two fingers and gives it a little twist, taking more pictures as Clarke whines.

Bellamy moves his hand from her breast to her cunt, taking another picture of his huge hand cupping her mound. His fingers find their way inside her, and he takes a few more pictures of his thick fingers stretching her pussy open.

“Look how wet you are, baby,” Bellamy says, removing his fingers, dripping with her arousal. “I haven’t even done anything to you yet. Always so wet for me, aren’t you, you desperate little thing?”

“Yes,” Clarke breathes.

“Imagine if your daddy knew what a nasty little slut you are,” Bellamy says. “If he knew what his precious little princess was doing right now. Imagine if he knew how much you crave my cock.”

“He can’t find out,” Clarke says.

“Nobody can, baby girl. You know what would happen if anyone found out I fucked my boss’s sixteen-year-old daughter?”

“My dad would kill you.”

“Probably,” Bellamy agrees. Jail is probably the least of his worries. “You want my cock now, sweetheart?”

Clarke nods eagerly. “Please. Please Bell, I need it. I haven’t stopped thinking about it since the last time.”

Bellamy kneels between her thighs and pulls her hips towards him. He snaps a picture as he pushes the tip of his cock into her. Then another, and another as he sinks deeper into her, his thickness stretching her tight pussy nice and wide. She’s whining like a lost puppy as he fills her, doing her best to hold still like she knows he wants her to. He can’t get a good shot if she’s squirming too much.

The sight of his thick brown cock jutting out of her pale white cunt is almost overwhelming. These pictures are going to keep him going for months.

“Play with your clit, baby,” Bellamy says. “Show me how you touch yourself when I’m not there.”

Clarke slides her hand between her legs, and Bellamy keeps snapping pictures as she rubs her clit, her hips moving ever so slightly. His cock throbs inside her as he tries to hold back. Her tits bounce as she fucks herself on his cock and her fingers. Shame the pictures won’t show that. Next time he’ll have to get a video.

“Bell,” Clarke whines, her face contorted in ecstasy. “Can I come? Please?”

“Yeah, sweetheart, you can come.”

She stops rocking against him as she comes. Her whole body tightens, her back arches and she pants her way through her orgasm. Bellamy thrusts his cock into her, fucking her cunt as she comes, loving the way she feels clenching tightly around him. The photos he takes will probably be blurry and wonky, but he keeps snapping away anyway.

Clarke falls back to the mattress, breathing heavily. Bellamy can feel her cunt pulsing around him. He needs to come. He needs to come inside her.

“Are you going to fuck my ass now?” Clarke asks, her voice barely a whisper.

“Would you like that?”

Clarke nods shyly, as if she’s a sweet little virgin, not a cock hungry little slut.

Bellamy pulls his cock out of her, then taps her on the thigh to signal her to turn over. She rolls onto her stomach, presenting her perfect, round ass to him.

“Spread your cheeks, baby,” Bellamy tells her. Clarke reaches around, gripping her ass cheeks and pulling them apart to reveal her tight little asshole. God. Fuck. It’s going to be a tight fit. Bellamy snaps a few more pictures. “Look at the camera,” he says, and Clarke looks over her shoulder, all flushed and freshly fucked, her asshole on display. He’s wanted to fuck her ass since the first day he saw her walk into her father’s office in a skirt that barely covered it.

“Relax, now, sweetheart,” Bellamy coos. “Or it’s gonna hurt a lot more than it needs to. And keep your cheeks spread for me. I’m gonna fuck your ass now. Gonna pop your anal cherry with your daddy just downstairs, none the wiser.” 

Bellamy presses the head of his cock to her asshole. He takes a picture. He pushes, and he’s met with strong resistance. He pushes through it, until he gets the tip inside her. Clarke whimpers beneath him, and he takes another picture.

“It’s too big,” Clarke whines. “It won’t fit.”

Bellamy’s heart sinks. He wants this so bad. But he can’t force her. “Should I come in your mouth instead?” he offers.

Clarke lies silent for a moment. Bellamy’s cock is throbbing painfully now. He needs release. He desperately wants to shove his cock into her ass and fuck her until she can’t walk straight.

“No,” Clarke whispers. “I want it in my ass. I can take it.”

“You sure?”

“Yes,” Clarke says. “Please.”

He pushes in a little further and Clarke gasps. “Oh my god,” she groans.

“Your ass is so tight, baby,” Bellamy tells her. “I’m not gonna last long.” He forces his cock deeper into her, and he thinks Clarke might be crying now, but she doesn’t tell him to stop, so he doesn’t. “How’s it feel?” he asks her.

She moans in response. “Hurts,” she says.

“Good hurt? Or bad?”

Clarke wriggles beneath him. “Good,” she says. “Feel so full with you in my ass.”

“You’re such a naughty girl, Clarke,” Bellamy tells her. “I knew you’d love having your ass stuffed with cock. You’ll love anything I give you.”

He pulls out of her slightly, then rams into her, pushing his cock even deeper this time. She cries out.

“Oh my god, my ass,” she screams. Bellamy can only be thankful the music downstairs is loud. No one is going to hear her. He discarded his phone at some point, but he picks it up again now, taking a picture of his cock between her ass cheeks, spreading her wide.

He tosses it onto the bed again, then grips her hips. He thrusts in and out of her, slower than he would if he was fucking her pussy. Her asshole drags against his cock with each thrust. It’s so fucking tight. It feels like she’s trying to squeeze the come out of him.

It doesn’t take him long. Her ass feels so good, and he’s wanted it so long. He shoves his cock as far into her as he can, his balls slapping against her skin, and then he’s coming, spurting his load deep into her ass. He pulls out slowly as he comes, and aims the rest of his come at her ass, where it splatters across her cheeks and thighs.

He’s barely finished before he’s scrambling for his phone again, taking picture after picture of her ass, dripping with his come. Clarke looks over her shoulder at him, and he gets a few nice shots with her face in it too.

“You okay?” he asks. Clarke nods. “Next time I’m gonna get you to come from having your ass fucked,” Bellamy tells her.

“I want to come again now,” she says.

“No time, baby. We’ve already been gone too long. Time to put your dress back on and go downstairs.”

Clarke flushes. “With—with your come on me?”

“Yes, with my come on you.”

“What if my dad sees?”

“Maybe you should have worn a longer dress.”

“I wore it for you.”

“I know you did,” he whispers. He leans down to kiss her. “Put it on and we’ll make sure we wipe off any come that’s visible, okay? Don’t need everyone at the party knowing what a little slut you are. Especially your dad.”

Clarke jumps off the bed and wriggles back into her tight dress. Bellamy grabs some tissues, and wipes the come from her thighs, where it’s already starting to dry.

“I like having your come in my ass,” Clarke whispers. “Can’t wait to go downstairs with your come dripping out of me. I won’t be able to stop thinking about it.”

“Me too,” Bellamy agrees. The thought of her walking around amongst all his friends, her ass full of his come, makes him want to fuck her ass all over again. He stands up and spins her around. “There, you’re decent. Well, you _look_ decent.”

Clarke smiles at him. “What are you going to do with the pictures?”

“I’m going to look at them every night and I’m going to think about you while I get myself off.”

Clarke’s face turns a pretty shade of pink. “Good,” she says.

“You go downstairs first. If anyone asks say you went to the bathroom.”

“Okay.”

Clarke leaves, and Bellamy takes a few minutes to clean himself up and get dressed, before he follows her downstairs. He runs straight into Jake.

“What have you been up to?” Jake asks. _Fucking your daughter’s ass_. Bellamy swallows.

“Had to take a phone call,” he explains, hoping his face isn’t as red as it feels.

“I wanted to ask you something,” Jake says. “My family usually take a vacation in the summer for a week or so, to our beach house. Well, it’s less of a vacation for me, as I’ll be doing work, and I’d like you to help me. What do you say?”

Bellamy glances at Clarke, standing behind her father. Jake doesn’t miss it. “Worried about her little crush on you, are you?”

“Dad!” Clarke hisses. As if Bellamy doesn’t already know how much she likes him.

“I wouldn’t worry about it,” Jake says. “Clarke’s a good girl, aren’t you?”

Clarke nods. “Such a good girl,” she says. Jake turns back to Bellamy, and Clarke’s innocent pout turns into a wicked smirk. Bellamy is so glad that isn’t even a little bit true.


End file.
